Silent Flower
by HeartlessRomantic
Summary: Ah, yet another tale of a man engaged and the woman he's not allowed to love.
1. Fingernails

**Silent Flower**

**Summary: _Ah, yet another tale of a man engaged and the woman he's not allowed to love. _**

**Disclaimer: _If I were Jim Henson, I would be dead, and this makes me sad. Likewise, if I were Shakespeare (whose plot I could be stealing) I would likewise be dead. Again, I would be sad. _**

**_Hey, HeartlessRomantic here. No, there is no love at first sight here. If you want that, go to someone whose name ISN'T HeartlessRomantic. _**

**Chapter 1**

**Fingernails**

Her fingernails were short. They always got short when she was scared or upset. They had full right to be so now. Kya was Hypi. The Hypis are a peaceful group, very like the Gypsies, only they don't travel. The Hypis live far out beyond the Labyrinth and the Goblin City, in an area that can only be described as a swamp. In this swamp, they live in wooden houses on stilts to keep out the animals and the water. The Hypi land is about under the Aboveground land of France, near the Nymph land. The two groups don't converse much, the Hypis resented the Nymphs for their power and magic.

Most Hypis were humans, people who failed the Labyrinth and ran away, without going home. None remember it, which makes this theory a little shaky, but it is the only one they have. Some are Gypsies who were sick of traveling, some are Elves who stayed after the Occupation of human year 1938, some are humans with no remembrance of anything but the Hypis, some are Naiads or Dryads. They are the only peoples of the world, Mij Nosneh, where the royals were humans.

Now they were under attack. _Who could possibly want to attack the Hypi Kingdom? _she wondered. 'Kingdom' is probably a stretch there, as there isn't more than an acre total of Hypi land and no economy to speak of. They barter mainly small things a chicken for two loaves of bread and the like. If you can't give, you can't take.

There had only every been two wars in which the Hypis took part in- their independence as a race in the human time 1793 and their call to arms to overthrow the tyrannical Elven government (who, at the time, had ruled from the D'log Mountains far to the east—rather near Aboveground Egypt, to the Revlis Sea far to the west—rather near Aboveground Alaska) in human time 1939.

Now, less than sixty years later, they were taking up arms again. The Hypis did not forge weapons, they traded for them. _Ach, that's gonna make it difficult to fight…fight and live that is… _Kya thought as she slipped a leather helmet over her blonde hair.

She felt heavy. She wore stiff leather armor (she traded a cow for that) heavy boots (traded actual _gold_ for that, and that was hard to come by for the Hypis) and chain mail. Chain mail! She could have traded a sister for that! Assuming of course, that she had one. How was she supposed to run in this? _Couldn't work. Ever. _

"Ay-up!" shouted the general. The general was Mi Ton Elbaht-cuot-nu, the local butcher. He was the only one who had ever held a sword, in the Revolution against the Elves. He was human. His lieutenant was Y'loh Nam, the priest of the Four Gods (Ra, god of the elements; Odin, god of unity; Zeus, god of wrath; and Jehovah, god of peace. Their functions vary per race, but the gods are the same.) He had also been in the Revolution, and Independence War, and ironically enough, was Elven.

Kya was a princess who had never held a sword until she woke up last month to fire, shouts, darkness at noon. Back then she had been quiet, shy, pretty, and peaceful. She had been water. Then the Goblins had attacked. No longer would River-Heart be River-Heart. She was Fire-Soul now. And so she would remain until the Goblins left, and her Kingdom returned to its former peace.

They were going to storm the Labyrinth.

_Gods help us. _


	2. Oubliette

**Chapter 2**

**Oubliette **

_**Oh yes, two chapters in one day. I am so awesome. **_

_**Again, judging by the fact that I am alive, I am lowly HeartlessRomantic and not the wonderful Jim Henson. **_

_**I don't care how short this may seem on FF, it is THREE PAGES LONG! Hell yeah.**_

It was dark. And cold. And dirty. Dark, cold, and dirty. Just the perfect place to rest. Kya groaned. There was no chance in hell she was going to sleep tonight. She hadn't slept last night. Or the night before. Definitely not the night before, when they had been sailing. Well, General Mi sailed. The rest (including her) had been vomiting over the side. _Bet the fish were happy 'bout that weren't they _she thought wryly. At least they were over the Eznorb Sea. Land. Happy, happy land.

Kya collapsed onto the cold, hard ground with a groan. She was sore and tired, and feeling all in all, rather annoyed. No one had approached her recently, and when they had they went away muttering something about PMS.

General Mi tapped her on the shoulder. Yawning, she sat up. "Ai?" she asked, by way of greeting. "We aren't going to rest tonight, Dauphina. The castle is over the horizon."

"Over the horizon means five more days of walking, we're dead on our feet General. Over the horizon doesn't mean soon." That said, she lay back down and closed her eyes. Mi rolled his eyes. "Did you _see _the horizon?" he asked. Growling, Kya sat up and walked to where Y'loh was standing, at a hill.

"Oh."

"That's what we thought you'd say. May we continue?"

"By all means, yes."

The castle seemed close enough to touch it. They just had to get past that pesky maze and their land would be avenged.

**Three Hours Later**

Three hours(ish, no one had a watch), they were standing at their seventh dead end. With a smirk, Kya turned to face General Mi, who was desperately trying to look cheerful. She didn't say a word, just stood there, staring at him, one eyebrow cocked and hands on hips. Her lips were distorted into a cruel smile. He cleared his throat. She really was too good at that…. "Well. We're near the castle! And it's only the seventh dead end!" Kya nodded. "Exactly."

"Hey!" Mi said, voice cracking from fear of his Lady. "What if you were to climb, and walk on the walls! You could get there and spy the place out! The King won't notice one lone person out there. An army he would. We'll get out of here soon!"

Kya rolled her eyes. She _really _didn't want to do this. But she had no argument against it. So she agreed to the foolhardy and idiotic, ill-thought-out plan.

That is how she got up here. Standing on a moving wall. "Oh, ZEUS!" she swore as she began to fall. She fell into an oubliette. It was dark. Everything was dark. "Jehovah help Mi when I get out of here!"

"Hello?" a tired voice called.

"Ai?"

"Is someone there?"

"Aye, mate. Me."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Kya. Dauphina of the Hypis."

"oh, one of power?"

"You could say that. It isn't like I'm one of those damned crystal bearers though."

"Damned crystal bearers?" The voice had changed. It was deeper, and angry.

_Jehovah help ME! _she thought desperately. She had perhaps just alienated to the one person who could get her out of here.

A light turned was lit. The room was smaller than she had thought, made of a sparkling stone. It was also cobwebby, and dusty. No one cleaned in here, because anyone who came in here never came out. Before her stood a tall _man? Elf? Please not one of those stupid fairy Nymphs! _

She croaked a couple of times, trying to find her voice. He was very blonde…it was distracting.

"Ah…Ai?"

"What do you mean 'ai'?"

"Are you well?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well, I am sorry, if I could help you I would, but I have traveled a long way, y'see, and I really need to find the Goblin King and get him to free my land of his goblins and then I want to go home, don't really want to stay here, so you see I'm kind of busy, sorry, I really do hope you find someone who could help you actually there is a member of my group her names Pleh, not a nice name is it? But she's a nice person, I'm sure she could help you if you need her, just let me go and find her-"

His hand covered her mouth. It was a very cold hand. She looked up, not even realizing she was shaking. His eyes were mismatched. Very odd…

"Now. You wish to speak with the Goblin King?"

She nodded.

"Do you wish to kill him?"

She shook her head.

"Then listen closely. Go up that ladder-"

She mumbled something. "What?" he asked.

"Wuhlaber?"

He took her hand off her mouth. She coughed and asked "What ladder?" He rolled his eyes and pointed behind her. "Oh."

"Go up the ladder and you will meet a man with a bird hat. Do not speak with him. Take a right, then a left, turn around and go straight. Continue going straight until you reach the hedges. Take a left and go down a tunnel, then you will see a pot. Go down the pot and through the door. That is where the castle is. Will you do this?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Good."

She blinked and he was gone.


	3. The Worm

**Chapter 3**

**The Worm**

_**Ditto anything said in the previous two chapters.**_

There was the ladder. She climbed it. There was the bird man. She dodged him. She went right, left, turned around and went straight. She went straight for a very long time. Finally she stopped and yelled "WHERE IS THE POT!"

"Didn't you leave it a' home?"

"What?" She looked for the owner of the voice.

"Yer a Hypi, right?"

Still not able to find the voice, she nodded.

"Ya grow marijuana right?"

Again, she nodded.

"Then why do ya need some here?"

"Because I am looking for a pot, a bowl, a container of some form. Not Mary Jane. Where are you?"

"Look down."

She did. There was only a small blue worm with tiny red scarf. "'allo," he said.

"Did you just say 'hello'?" she asked.

The worm sighed. How often did he have to say this? "No, I said 'allo, but yer close enough."

"Well, then… Ai?"

"Wut?"

"Ai? It means 'are you well?" How often would she have to explain this?

"I'm fine. And you."

"Just peachy."

"Don't trust any peaches."

"Eh?"

"Don't eat any peaches!"

"Ah, alright."

"Come inside, meet the missus!"

"Oh, marsee, but I have to avenge my country."

The worm sighed. No one ever wanted to meet the missus. She was quite charming actually. "Well, you sound busy. I hope to meet you again."

"Oh, the feeling is mutual. I do wish I could meet your wife, but I must along."

"Good luck!"

"And you! Mia mar famiolar!"

"To you too."

She shook her head, to clear it. Had she just had a conversation with a worm? Well, this entire place was surreal.

She looked up. She could climb that wall…so she did.

THAT BASTARD. He had led her farther away! She was near the beginning now!

"JEHOVAH HELP YOU IF I SEE YOU AGAIN YOU---" she began to swear vigorously as she climbed around, getting closer to the castle.


	4. Caught

**Chapter 4**

**Caught**

_**I dont own anything but the Hypis and the chicken down there. That is MY chicken. No takeing!**_

It was darkening when Kya got to the castle. She leaned against the wall separating the city from the Labyrinth. The guard was sleeping. Quietly, she climbed over that wall. She had done more climbing today than she had in her life. She panted slightly as she walked through the town. No one was there. Was there a curfew or something? She was struck by the irony. Here, she was taller than any of the houses. At home, they climbed ladders to even reach the doors.

Home. She was hit by a wave of homesickness so hard she doubled over. Here she was, halfway across the world, and only to kill a king she had never met. "Oh, Odin…" she muttered, giving a half formed prayer to the leader god. She wanted to go home.

Sniffling, she continued up the path to the great castle. Nothing here was like home. Her palace was a wooden two-roomed structure. One for company, one for living. That was twice as big as everyone else's.

She stood at the base of the hill the castle was on. Her shadow grew longer until it faded into the darkness of night. She was pondering. She couldn't just waltz in the front door, sword in hand. She had been told _a lifetime ago _only a few hours ago that she was to stake the place out, do a bit of that spying she was famed for at home.

She crept up to the castle and snuck around the side. She reached a window, about six feet off the ground. Again, nothing was the same. The only way to get into one of the houses at home was through the front door. She held in a giggle. _The butcher's house is better protected than the Goblin King's!_ She covered her mouth. Getting caught now would be very bad.

Kya jumped and caught one hand on the sill. Her boots weren't touching the ground any more, and she felt very short. Short and insignificant. She summoned all the strength she had left and pulled herself through the window. She landed with a clatter on the other side.

"Oww…" she muttered. Slowly lifting her head, she saw she was face to face with a chicken. It cuckooed loudly. "Shhh! Shut up! Miamanna! Shush, shush, shush, good chicken, nice chicken, stupid fat ugly, good chicken!"

The chicken stared at her with one eye before opening its beak with a loud

SQAUWK!

"Oh, holy hellfire!" Kya swore quietly. She heard a pair of boots behind her. Still on the floor, she shuffled her weight and stared at the fawn- skin shoes before her. "Holy hellfire," she repeated, before a knee was stuck into her back, and her the hair that she couldn't fit under her helmet was pulled, forcing her to look into the mismatched eyes of her captor.


	5. Enslaved

**Chapter 5**

**Enslaved**

**_Again, dont own it. Not even the chicken. It doesnt make an appearence. (tear)_**

_So much for those famed spying talents_ Kya thought angrily as she stood, wrapped loosely in rope _to prevent me leaving?_ she wondered, shaking an itchy tentacle off her shoulder. The small of her back was sore from where the Goblin had kneed her. She was in the throne room, the bastard sitting nonchalantly in his throne, shaped like the pendent around his neck. _Where did that come from? A lover? A family heirloom?_

The bastard coughed, bringing her back to reality. She glared at him and he glared back. She was the first to speak. She stated simply, "You bastard" before he was at her, hand around her unprotected throat. He had magic, and a temper. "Nice bastard?" she tried. No luck. His grip tightened, she couldn't breath. "Why are you here?" he asked, his voice threateningly soft. "Let go of me and I'll tell you!" she gasped. He was back on his throne. She blinked at him, massaging her aching throat. "Well?" he asked.

She gathered her nerves. _I am here…why am I here? Does he have to glare at me? Dammit, I'm distracted. Stupid Goblin. Goblin—that's why I'm here._

"Well?!"

"You sent your Goblins to overrun my home, the Hypi Kingdom."

"Why in Odin's name would I do that?"

She hadn't thought of that. They had all just assumed the Goblin King had sent the Goblins.

"Uh, marijuana?"

He shook his head.

"So…you didn't send them?"

He shook his head.

"oh," she said in a small voice. "oh."

He did nothing. Neither did she. She glared at him. He mirrored her actions. They stood there, mustering all the anger they had. Finally, Kya asked, "Will. You…Help us?"

He cocked an eyebrow, as his lips twisted to a cruel grin. Did he have to do that? That was her line of work! And he did it too well!

"Why should I?" he hissed. He wasn't expecting an answer. He got one though. "Because I am begging," she said. He stared at her. She wasn't glaring anymore. Those river eyes of hers were opened wide and pleading. She fell to her knees in humility. She was a princess. She didn't have to beg, she had no reason to. She could just draw up an Ally form and save face. But she was there, on her knees, _begging_.

He stretched, hiding any thoughts he may have. "Weeeeelll…"

"Please." It was a quiet voice, coming from a girl…a woman actually. How could he refuse her? Send her out to whatever she had come from, ready to kill him? Was he really that cruel? He should accept. With the voice of that silent flower, no payback necessary. Then he remembered what she had said to him before she knew he was King. "Damn crystal bearers" echoed in his mind.

He thought of the letter he had received. His family was coming, to marry him off. _Dammit._ They would get onto him for not having servants. Nothing to offer a woman but to make her Queen of the trash dump of Mij Nosneh. Well, it wasn't his fault! He was the youngest son of the Elven King. Blame his father. It was his father who lost the entire empire in 1939! _Why get angry at me?_

"What will you do for me?" There was an immediate answer.

"Anything."

"Anything?"

She hesitated.

"Anything."

"Will you be my personal servant while my family is here, and the same for any of your army that comes?"

Again, she hesitated.

"Yes."

"Very well. I shall assist you in getting rid of the invading Goblins. When my family leaves."

"WHEN YOUR FAMILY LEAVES? YOU BASTARD! MY PEOPLE ARE DYING NOW! I CANT SIT HERE AND WASH YOUR FEET WHILE MY ENTIRE NATION DIES BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN GOBLINS!"

"No, no. Bad slave."

"SLAVE? YOU SAID SERVANT!"

"They mean the same here. You really should start researching places you intend to invade. Now. Rules. No yelling. No swearing. Actually, no talking. Do whatever I tell you, immediately, and don't complain. Are we clear?"

Kya said nothing.

"I said Are we clear?"

She remained silent.

"DAMMIT SLAVE ANSWER ME!"

"Didn't you say no talking?" she asked, all innocence.

"You idiot."

"You bastard."

He hit her. Then he was on the throne again, waving her away. She left, she didn't know where, but she just wanted to get away. "Wait. Slave, get back here." She obeyed, angrily.

No longer was she silent flower, now just silent glower.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Kya."

"Well, Kee-ya."

"Kya."

"Shut up."

"Kee-ya. Take off your armor."

She obeyed, swearing under her breath until she was in the red shirt and yellow trousers she had put on three weeks ago. She slipped off her helmet, letting her long blonde hair fall out.

She stood there, being observed by the Bastard Master.

"May I ask something?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Jareth."

"oh."

Jareth looked at her, at her blonde hair with the red streaks. They were fading. They had always been vibrant, until they had been attacked. Now Kya's soul was faint, left only with silence and anger.

"Go to the baths. Take a left, right, left, left, go straight, first door on the right."

"Can I trust these directions?"

"Shut up."

She left.


	6. The Bath and the Bastard

**Chapter 6**

**The Bath and the Bastard**

_**I still don't own Labyrinth. I own the Hypis, Newra, Kire, and the bathroom. That suffices well enough, I suppose. I still don't own the Hypi's marijuana crops though…**_

Kya found she could trust these directions. _Maybe he isn't a total bastard. Maybe he's just a…semi-bastard. Oh Kya wake up and smell the pot. He hit you for Zeus's sake! Don't let his blonde hair get the better of you. _

Kya was relieved to get into the bath. She hadn't had a decent one in three weeks. The water was warm. She felt like she was melting. She lay there in perfect peace…just…lying there…in…warm…water…. She began to doze. _The King may be a bastard, but his castle is magnificent_. She was calm as she hadn't been in ages.

Until the door opened.

Kya screamed and grabbed for a towel. As she pulled it off its stand, the stand crashed down. The other person yelled. Water splashed over the edge and onto the faintly pink tiles. Kya stood there, dripping wet, clad in nothing but a towel, staring at a man who had entered.

The man was tall, blonde, and broad. He was very Viking-looking. He wore a crumpled green tunic and loose black trousers and sheepskin boots. They were beautiful boots. They really were. Kya found herself staring at his boots instead of his face. He coughed and her attention was once again brought to his face.

He said, "Hello!"

She remained silent.

He held out his hand in greeting.

She didn't move.

"Er…right, sorry! Er…yes," he mumbled as he left.

Kya sighed in relief. What she wouldn't give for a smoke….

She got dressed and went back into the Hall. Jareth was still sitting there; the Viking man was facing him. On the Viking's left side was a woman, skinny and petite, with long black hair that fell like oil down her bare back. She wore a new fashion (that the Hypis wouldn't condone), it was a blue silk dress that covered the breasts and stomach, but left the shoulders and the back bare. What Kya didn't like was that the woman looked absolutely stunning in it. Kya hated her. On the Viking's other side were two old people. They were definitely Elves past their peek. They were dressed in matching purple (and Kya was very pleased that the old woman was NOT wearing the new fashion).

She realized that she was peering from behind the door, and that could be considered spying, which is something that could get her killed here. She coughed as she entered, bowing to Jareth in the customary way of the Hypis. The Viking laughed. She turned around and bit her thumb at him. Luckily, he didn't know what that meant. Jareth's face was rather redder than it had been earlier. He covered it with one hand and shook his head. _Of all the spies who COULD have come today, I get the Fire-Soul. Where is my River-Heart? I want my River-Heart to come…_ he thought dejectedly. He realized that Kya was still there, wobbling a little now, still in her bow. He stood and said, "Rise, good slave." He twitched. _ Oh Odin if looks could kill…_ She was staring at him in unadulterated loathing. He turned her around. "Father, Mother, Kire, Newra. This is Kya, my servant." Kya curtsied. It was a sign of mockery in Hypi culture, but those fools didn't know that.

The woman called Newra stepped forward. She took Kya's face in her hands and turned it this way and that. She took Kya's hands and inspected them. She ran her fingers through Kya's hair and ran a finger down her spine. She opened Kya's mouth to inspect her teeth. Kya bit her.

Newra staggered back, her finger bleeding. Jareth slapped Kya, harder than he had before. Kya fell onto the floor, bruised and whimpering. Jareth kicked her. Kya stood and clouted him hard. He fell into his throne, slightly dizzy and in great pain. He stood again and hit Kya into submission. "OUT SLAVE. OUT!" Kya grimaced. "Where should I go, my lord?" She spit blood out on the last two words. Jareth lowered his voice. "Go back to the baths. Take a left and a right and another right. The first wooden door is your bedroom." She nodded her thanks and fled.


	7. Hoggle

**Chapter 7**

**  
Hoggle**

_**Very short I know. But we get a bit of goblins…and I am having writer's block. So here is the abdominally short chapter. )**_

_**Oh yeah. I own nothing. Nada, zip, zilch, nyet, nein, etc. **_

Kya ran through the halls, following Jareth's directions to the letter. She reached the wooden door and pushed it open. It creaked. She winced at the sound, but ignored it. She walked into the room—actually, the closet. In the "bedroom" was, appropriately enough, a bed. A bed and very little else. If she stood on the bed, she could almost reach the small window above it. She sat on her bed and shivered.

She wasn't cold, the Goblin City was warmer than the Hypi Kingdom, and dryer too, but she couldn't help but feel that the walls were closing in on her, that the shadows in the corners were growing, that someone was in those shadows. That she would be sucked into the depths of the darkness and never see hearth or home again. That they would suffocate her, keeping her lungs compressed…forever….

She shook it off as paranoia. She lay down, convincing herself that she was alone. She almost knew it when-

Cough, sniffle, sniffle.

She leaped to her feet, standing on the bed, not caring that her boots were muddying the sheets. "Whose there?" she called out.

"Me." There was a rustling and more coughing as the creature stood. It was… a creature. That could not be disputed.

"uh…Ai?" Kya croaked.

"Whaddyoumean 'ai'?" the creature asked. Kya sighed. "Something vaguely akin to 'what the heck are you doing in my room'?!"

"Er, I don't know."

"Fine. Who are you?"

"Hoggle."

"Well, that answers that question doesn't it," Kya sighed, lying down on her muddy sheets. The creature nodded. "You're a goblin aren't you?" she asked, eyes closed. He nodded. Hearing no response, she asked again. He nodded, slightly confused. "ARENT YOU?" she finally shouted, sitting up, eyes glaring. Hoggle glared back in a feeble attempt to not look frightened. "I nodded twice, didn't I?" he retorted. "I don't know, did you?" she hissed back. They began to shout incomprehensible phrases at each other. They were about to lunge at each others throats, but a certain blonde intervened.

"Now, now. Children, behave yourselves. You are going to be sharing quarters for a very long time."

He left, and the echoings of "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BASTARD?" reverberated about the kingdom.

Jareth smiled. Nothing like getting a reaction.


	8. Crystal Balls

**Chapter 8—Crystal Balls**

_**Augh the bad puns…**_

Jareth didn't go back to the throne room. He had sent his family to the quarters on the highest level (mostly just to annoy his parents—only young once, but immature forever). Slowly the goblins he had managed to kick out of the throne room were inching their way back in, trying to be sneaky so as not to get a foot in the ear, but there was really no need. The only ones who cared were his family, and they were currently climbing the steps in the Escher Room. He had always loved that room he created, and was glad it was coming to some use. While his family wondered, his slave was yelling at his dwarf, and there were several bruised goblins, and he had caused it. And all was as it should be.

He walked back to his private chambers, opening the ornate door to his antechamber and pushing back the purple cloth guarding his bedroom. He carefully picked up the large clear crystal off its stand and laid it on his velvet bedcover. He wanted to see his slave.

His slave (what was her name again? Keeya?) was pretty, he decided. But there was something wrong about her. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. He breathed on the crystal's surface and shined it with the edge of his lavender sleeve. He breathed on it again and wrote 'Keeya' in the white steam left. A picture began to form, like a droplet of paint in a tub of water, colors spreading over the surface. The picture formed a young woman, sprite like and silly. She had dark brown hair and wore the leaf dress of the faeries. She was blowing kisses at a sentry outside a wall, made of a pale grey stone. This was not his slave! He tried again, blowing and writing. He tried Keeya, Kia, Kiea, Kaya, Kiya, Kiki, and the words 'my slave'. None worked. Blast! Hadn't he managed to remember her name when he was introducing her to the family? It was impossible to think of when he was trying.

With a mild curse he stood up and vanished out of his room, appearing outside Kya's door. The dwarf and slave were still arguing. He knocked (always the polite one) and receiving no answer, went in anyway.

"Well, hello there, my pets."

Kya turned from strangling Hoggle to stare at him with wild eyes. Seeing her new master, she kicked Hoggle out of the way and bowed slightly, before joining back into the fray. Jareth stared at her a moment, thinking, _Damn, she is a dirty fighter! _ Kya had just kicked Hoggle in the fork of the legs. Hoggle surrendered, as he walked off to nurse his aching balls. As quiet resumed, Kya turned back to Jareth. "Yes, _my lord?_" There was another word implied there somewhere, but Jareth ignored it. "What is your name?" he asked her. A faint growl came from the back of her throat before she answered "Kya, my lord, are you _deaf_?!" Jareth put a hand to his ear. "Did you ask if I was dead?"

"DEAF YOU FOOL , DEAF!"

Jareth covered her mouth with one slender, white gloved finger. "No, slave. You cannot scream at me."

"I'll scream whenever the hell I want to. Don't forget, my blood is just as blue as yours."

"I do not dispute that, but in this country, intelligence counts more than blood."

"Then I should be queen shouldn't I?"

"No, because there are no Queens of the Goblins. That just sounds stupid."

"So does King of the Goblins. Or King of the Trash Bin, rather."

"I think it has quite a nice ring to it."

"So does a broken bell, very like that in _your _belfry."

"As long as there is an absence of bats, I am content with whatever my bell looks like."

"Very soon bruised, that's what."

"Eh?"

Kya kicked him. He gasped and fell to his knees, but she didn't notice. She was rather busy running.


	9. The Garden

**Chapter 9-- The Garden**

_**I had kind of forgotten about this story… sorry! **_

Kya ran. And ran. She continued to run until her chest ached and her breath stung. She ended up in a garden. She had never seen such a garden. There was jade green grass, cool and soft. Trees grew around it, blocking the horizon from view. Flowers sprouted everywhere, roses and marigolds and lilies together. There were broken stones littered around, but even those added a sense of antiquity, of timelessness and yet of age. Was she still in the castle? Kya kicked off her muddy boots and took off her yellow shirt, revealing a sleeveless sweat tank. She lay on the grass, ignoring wetness and mud, and lay in perfect peace.

Her heart began to ache again, and this time not from the running. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She had kicked her… master… in the place it would hurt most for no particular reason. No reason but spite. Hadn't that been how her father's lover had treated her? Like an inconvenience? She never hated her; it was Hypi custom for the King to take a lover if a son was not born of his wife. She should apologize, she supposed, but would that help the throbbing at all? She would simply ignore him, she decided. Make it seem like she truly was a Fire-Soul and not a River-Heart any longer.

That problem taken care of, she turned to a new one: sleep. Her mind cleared and there was nothing but the garden. Nothing at all. Except that shouting. She opened one eye and cocked her head to hear. "Keeya? Keeeeeeeya! KEEEEYA!"

"IT'S KYA DAMMIT!" she heard herself retorting. She felt her face flush and put her hands to her head to cover the guilt. Why did she treat him that way?

_Because he is my captor and I won't be crushed_, she answered.

"Keeya?" The voice was softer now. "Keeya? Where are you?"

"Behind the giant boulder."

There were soft footsteps as Jareth crossed the springing grass.

"Hello, my Fire-Soul."

Kya stared at him. Had he just called her Fire-Soul? Not only that, but _his_ Fire-Soul? Jareth's face grew warmer, and he hid it by sitting on the rock, not facing Kya. "Are you all right?" he asked her, still not looking at her. "I should be the one asking that, m'lord." Kya inwardly groaned as soon as she said that. Whatever happened to the Fire-Soul, softening at a single word? It was downright undignified. Jareth noticed a change to her voice as well, and was able to face her. He grinned and said, "Magic, remember?" Kya grinned as well. She didn't realize she was leaning slightly towards him. Neither did he.

Someone else did though. That someone else burst out laughing. "You two are going to have blonde kids! Really blonde!" Kire said between fits of guffaws.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" the slave and her master shouted.

"You two!" he answered. They both ran for him. Jareth was ahead of Kya and reached his brother first. "You hold, I'll punch?" he asked her. She grinned her agreement and darted behind the larger, stronger, and taller man. She grabbed his arms and held them behind her, digging her knee into his back. Jareth punched him in the stomach, playfully like two cubs fight. All three were laughing. Kya yawned and let go of Kire. Jareth caught the yawn and passed it to Kire. The yawning continued until Jareth's mother stuck her head out the window and shouted "ALL OF YOU GET TO BED! IT'S FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! JARETH, YOU GET UP HERE AND GET US OUT OF THIS DANG-ON ROOM!"

"JUST A MOMENT, MOTHER!"

Kire and Jareth subconsciously led Kya to her room.

"G'd night!" she said to the two of them. "Night, Kya," Jareth answered. Kya smiled._ He remembered my name! PROGRESS!_


	10. The Women

**Chapter 10--- The Women**

**_Parenthetical digressions should be your friends. And I own the princesses. If anyone wants them, they are welcome to have them though. They get on my nerves. _**

Jareth obliged his mother's wishes (this didn't happen often), led his family to descent rooms (neither did this), and began to dream (this happened rather less rarely). He dreamt that

_I was standing on a rock. It was large, flat, and smooth granite. It covered a large area, as though I was on a mountain, but it was not tall enough and there was nothing. It was completely barren of life and sustenance; even the favorable Winds were gone. I stood there, wondering where I was, what I was doing there, before the Wind started up again. Behind me stood Kya, dressed in a knee-length dress of white chiffon and red roses. Her hair was up and she looked beautiful. She gave me a nervous smile, as though she wasn't supposed to be there, and abruptly turned and ran behind a row of shorter (though by no means midgets) women that I hadn't noticed before (or perhaps they hadn't been there before?). They all wore wedding gowns of varying whites and off whites, all of the new fashion (that I despised) and all were carrying a bouquet of flowers. I could not see any of there faces, only vague shadows distinguishing features. They all walked slowly towards me, lips pouched out. I jumped in surprise as I saw what I was wearing and recoiled. I was in wedding garb. I could not see Kya anywhere._

Jareth awoke with a start. That was odd. Not only was he dreaming of marriage, but he was dreaming of Kya in the same sequence. Stupid Fire-Soul! Fire-Souls had always messed around with his heart and he would not have it again! He went to his crystal and breathed on it and wrote her name. She was yelling at Hoggle again. He sighed. As he did so, his eyes were caught on something out the window. It was a carriage. In the carriage was a woman.

The suitor-esses had begun to come.

Jareth groaned and went back to sleep. He did not dream again.

Kya yelled at Hoggle a bit before she dropped off as well. As Jareth was dreaming, so was she. She dreamt

_I was alone in a room full of people. I wore my best gown, though it was destroyed weeks ago by the Goblins. I carried a tulip and wore a Goblin mask. People were dancing and a tall man grabbed my waist as we began to waltz. Rose petals followed me and I found my self trying to look over my partner's shoulder. It was one of the few times I felt short. I found myself looking for that blonde bastard. I found myself wanting to be with him, someone I knew, not with this stranger. Someone screamed and it seemed as though the ballroom collapsed like a bubble. Everyone was running, but I just stood there, looking for him. Finally I found him, surrounded by women. My feet moved and I began to run as well. My heels tripped me. I fell on the cold floor, and lay there. I was surprised when it became wet and salty._

Kya awoke on her tear stained pillow. She sat bolt upright. Hoggle was curled near her feet like a large, wrinkled cat. Kya sniffed once or twice before swinging her legs over the bed. It was a short bed and her long legs bent uncomfortably at the knee to accommodate for space. The stones were cold and when Kya's bare feet touched them, she flinched away. The warmth of her bed had dissolved, and so she stood up, shivering. She thought it odd to be so cold when the sun shone through the tiny window so brightly.

Kya still did not know her way around the palace and so her wandering, freezing feet led her to one of the few rooms she did know. The throne room. She hid behind the door for a few seconds, to hear if anyone was inside, but it was silent. Not even a snoring goblin was in there. She pushed the door open with the flat of her palm, feeling the rough wood. It creaked slightly as it scraped the beige stone floor.

"Who's there?" someone asked.

"Did you hear something, Jiva-kun?" said another.

"Jiva, didn't Lord Jareth ask us to remain silent and still?" yet another asked.

Kya stood in the doorway, rumpled and wrinkled, shivering and pale. She still smelled like earth, even after her bath. She was still wearing the red trousers and yellow shirt she had been three weeks ago.

She was also standing in front of thirty beautiful princesses.

"Dammit."


	11. Inspections

**Chapter 11-----Inspections**

_**Yeah, just got back from Greece 10 hours ago, nine of those ten were spent sleeping, one was spent trying to figure out what time it was. Damn jetlag. Well, don't you feel special that 10 hours after 14 hours of flying on planes (which I hate with a passion) you get an update? Of course! Be warned, I'm slightly hyper due to the heavy drinking of coffees… Well, anyway, this introduction is getting long so I shall get on with writing. **_

Before Kya were princesses. Real princesses. Not River-hearts, but Gold-eyes. Everyone of them was aloof and distant. The one in front was shorter than Kya, but was no midget. The air of regality that hovered in a mist around her making her impossible to approach gave her inches over Kya. Kya cowered in her heart. _If you are going to be a Fire-soul now, stay a Fire-soul! Do not let the River drown the inferno. _

The princess in front of her walked (glided) towards her, eyes narrow. Her silk black hair flew in waves behind her, as though she was walking into the sea. Her skin was soft and pale, like a lily. Kya self-consciously looked at her hands. They were pale, but the paleness of hands too long in gloves, smooth, but from blisters. She could never be the silent flower like the woman striding at her. The princess stopped several feet from her, unwilling to get nearer to the Earth-hands, one who lives in the soil and is the soil. Dirty. The princess sniffed, smelling the grime ground into Kya's skin. "Who are you?" the princess asked.

_A princess, like you.  
_"Kya, m'lady."

"A servant?"

_A slave, thank you for asking. May I lick your boots, madam?_

"Yes, m'lady."

"Of Jareth's?"

_I do not belong to Jareth. I belong to no one. Who else around here has servants anyway? The Goblins? _

"Yes, m'lady."

The princess sniffed again, sneering. "If I may, m'lady," Kya asked, "to whom am I addressing?"

"You are addressing Massamatra Jiva. Massamatra-san to you, slave. The one who will win your lord's love. Get used to addressing me as such."

Kya burned with anger. She didn't know why, but she was bothered by Jareth falling in love. _Fire-soul, speak. _"Massamatra-san, I am not your slave. I have a name. It is Dauphina Kya. You may address me as such."

The River-heart cringed. The Fire-soul stood straighter. Better to be beaten than ordered. Jiva raised an eyebrow and smirked. _Perhaps it's a royal thing to do that…_ "You have a royal name."

"And I am a royal pain."

"Ah, rustic wit."

"Alas, my rustic wit pales in the light of your royal ignorance."

A tic appeared in Jiva's cheek. She was getting angry. "Who are you to insult me?"

"I am Dauphina Kya. I believe we have covered that."

"You are from the Hypis."

"You are from Apanj."

"Smart slave."

"Dumb royal. We make a pair."

The tic increased it's speed.

"A royal is never paired with a slave."

"Handy that I'm royal then."

"You are not. You are a slave."

"I am Dauphina of the Hypis."

"Trash of the world."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure."

"After three days fish and guests begin to stink."

"Then leave before then, for I live here."

"Yet you are nothing."

"I am everything I need. I am more than you."

At this point, Jiva lost control. Without another word, she struck Kya with the back of her hand, cutting Kya's cheek with her ruby ring. Kya hissed, but would not admit to pain. One of the princesses in the back, blonde and Andinveasian, screamed. Jareth appeared and shouted, "DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STAND AND BE SILENT?!"

He looked at them. Most shook in fear. Only Jiva stared back. Kya stood behind him, blood dripping down her face, staining her skin, tickling her nose. He turned and grabbed Kya by the elbow. She followed. "What did you do, slave?"

"No more than you would have, bastard."

They had come around full circle. "I thought we were past this," Jareth said softly. "I thought we…" he trailed off, turning from Kya. "I am your slave. There is nothing, is there. No mock fighting with your brother. No leaning against boulders together. No garden. Not anymore. It seems weeks since I arrived. It has been three days. How could we possibly have gotten over the enslavement?"

Jareth said nothing. He turned from her, staring at a stone, beige wall. He sighed and without turning, said to her, "Nothing. You're right. You are my slave. You could never…." He stopped again. Kya was fuming. "I do wish you'd learn to finish your sentences!" Jareth faced her. He gently held her elbow and leaned in slightly. Kya was confused but didn't protest. He dropped her arm and walked off, down the hall. "You need not know the mind of your master, Keeya."

"IT'S KYA DAMMIT!"


	12. Silken Slaps

**Chapter 12- Silken Slaps**

Purple silk floated around him, covered in silver and blue sparkles. They caught the light of the rising sun and blinded him momentarily, leaving little yellow dots burned into his retinas. Crystal balls floated in the air like bubbles that never pop. A blue ribbon fell down and feathers made him sneeze. A sequin covered Harlequin mask clunked to the floor in the graceful way only a King's treasure could. This was surreal, Jareth wondered if he were dreaming. But no, he couldn't be. He wasn't alone in his dreams. A knock reverberated throughout his chambers, breaking his spell. The silk fell and the shine died. Crystals shattered around his feet as he opened his eyes wider. With a faint growl in his throat, he crossed the room, over the dust shards, and opened his mahogany door.

Kya was behind it. She was (as he expected) glaring. Yet she looked so peaceful and happy, despite the inner war she was having. The bright morning sun filtered through her hair, making the red highlights bright again. Her blue eyes flashed like lapis lazuli and her skin was momentarily a healthy pink. Then a cloud covered the sun out the window, and Kya was in her angry pallor once more. Jareth mustered up all the anger he could feel towards the girl.

_She calls me a damned crystal blower, she breaks into my house in order to kill me for a crime I did not commit, she bit my sister and punched my brother _(he carefully avoided remembering that technically HE had hit his brother, and that was only in jest) _she sulks around my castle, she insults one of my women, she manages to bleed all over the place, she's taking up Hogbrain's room, and…_

…_she is the only one I've felt anything towards since Q'ra and Xannia left. Dammit. _

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. "Well, as I'm your _servant, _sir, I figured I might go around doing _serventy _things. Like cleaning. Get out."

"You can't toss me out of my own room!"

"Look, do you want it clean or not?"

"I want you to leave me in peace!"

"Couldn't you do me the same courtesy?"

"Kya…" he moaned, he knew he was losing the fight. He couldn't win against a Fire-Soul. He never could. "Jareth." She whispered it, a statement, not a question. "Jareth… go to your women. Marry one, have heirs. Fall in love. Leave me to the Hypis, leave me to my gardening. Go." Her bottom lip trembled, a frailty Jareth had never seen in her. He had the sudden urge to hold her, embrace the pain away. Before he could act, she was walking away, footsteps ringing on the stone floor. "What happens if I don't want one of them? What if I don't want the Gold-eyes?" he called down the hall to her. She stiffened, but didn't turn around. "Then who would a royal want?" she asked, voice thick. "A Fire-Soul. My Fire-Soul. Kya. Come back."

She obeyed, still glaring, but only to keep out the tears. He held her chin and gently, oh so gently, kissed her. She melted, the River-Heart turning the Fire-Soul to steam. But then the Fire-Soul returned and she slapped Jareth. "Don't you dare take advantages, Fickle."

Kya ran down the corridor, leaving nothing behind but her handprint on Jareth's cheek. He couldn't find her the next day.


	13. Left

**Chapter 13-Left**

_**Oooh, the fateful chapter. If this isn't the last chapter (which it won't be, I'm on a roll) then this will be my longest story on Yaaaay! **_

Four days passed in their own way, the sun seemed to rise a little quicker and set a little slower. Still, Kya was nowhere to be found. She had probably gone back to the Hypis, gone to her kingdom, gone to fight in her war. Who was he to keep her away from that, for his own selfish reasons? He considered sending someone out to find her, but decided against it. She hated him now anyway. He did hope she found who had sent the Goblins and defeated them, but he wasn't going to look for her.

In those four days, the women his mother had brought flirted and pouted, all of them second daughters of second sons who would be lucky to marry a baron, let alone a king. Even the King of the Trash Bin.

Jareth carefully detached himself, drawing within himself, keeping from falling in love with anyone. No princesses, no Fire-Souls or Gold-eyes. He didn't need a Fire-Soul, he needed a River-heart. Someone who would melt, who wouldn't fight him. But there was no one.

Jareth was left almost an empty shell. He appeared shallow and hollow. The women tried to bring out a bit of depth, a bit of warmth. But Jareth was left in his Winter-spirit. Alone. He took to withdrawing to his rooms. There he would sit by the window and blow crystals or just succumb to magic. More often, he would write. Sometimes he would sing what he wrote, sitting by the window.

"_It's only forever_

_Not long at all_

_Lost and lonely_

_No one can blame you_

_For walking away_

_Too much rejection_

_No love injection_

_Life can be easy_

_It's not always swell_

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_

'_cause it hurts like hell…_

_Hurts like hell_

_But down in the Underground_

_You'll find someone true_

_Down in the Underground_

_A land serene_

_A crystal moon_

_It's only forever_

_It's not long at all_

_Lost and lonely_

_That's Underground_

_Underground"_

He was humming to himself, by the window, head knocking the tune out against the stone wall behind him. There was a gentle tapping on his door. He ignored it. It wasn't the tap that she had, it wasn't a tap he wanted. He continued to hum, quietly singing himself to sleep. The knocking continued. He opened one eye and glared as the door opened, to reveal Jiva. "Massamatra, I wish to be left alone."

"My lord, you have been alone for nearly a week. You need some company."

"I need nothing."

_Lies_

"You feel nothing."

_Nothing but that kiss…_

"I need no feeling. Emotions get in the way of ruling."

"Yet you have neither felt nor ruled."

"Goblins are self- sufficient."

"Goblins are stupid. Leave them. What harm could they do alone?"

Suddenly, Jareth sat straight up, startling Jiva. "What could they do alone? Who would send Goblins to war? They are notoriously stupid and have less strategy than a dung beetle, they have no skills with blades… _but neither do the Hypis!_"

"The Hypis?" screeched Jiva. "What do you want with them? They are dirty and unclean! Pointless! Worse trash than the Goblins, Goblins at least have claim on their own race!"

Jareth stared at her, long and hard. Then he slapped her. She fell to the floor, whimpering. Jareth did not relent, he knew she was stronger than she was letting on. Sure enough, as he stepped over her to leave, she grabbed one of the crystal vases on his table and hurled it at him. It smashed on the wall as he vanished, leaving nothing but an angry Gold-eye.


	14. I Have No Intention of Fighting

**Chapter 14- I Have No Intention of Fighting**

_**Woot! I now have the longest story I've uploaded on Fanfiction ever!! Yay! **_

_**Anyway I originally wanted more action, but Kya didn't agree. I didn't dare fight her. soo… here you go. **_

It was the second week since Kya left him. Jareth was sitting in on his throne, humming softly to himself, when the news reached him. A Goblin with a long white mustache rushed in. "Your highness! Your highness! There's a war going on!"

"Here?"

"No sir! The Hypis have declared outright war on the Goblins to the West!"

"War? Hypis!"

"Yes sir! Even stranger, their princess is fighting!"

"KYA?" he shouted. The princess with him (he'd forgotten her name a long time ago) and all the Goblins were staring at him. He took no heed.

"GET FIREPELT READY!" he yelled, naming his roan stallion. Within fifteen minutes, he was on Firepelt riding to the West.

The closer he got to the spiral castle and the orchards, the famous orange groves, the redder the grass below Firepelt's hooves became. The more copper he smelled, tasted in the air. The more anxious he became.

Jareth was normally a stoic figure, he didn't cry or laugh as much as Kire did. He wasn't moved by particularly touching stories or songs. He hadn't fainted since he was twelve years old and his pet talking worm died. And that was nay-on a thousand years ago. But the sight of misplaced elves and humans in ragtag armor fighting the Goblins was enough to make him keel over. _No time for weakness, I've got to find Kya! _

He reared Firepelt, searching for any blonde. "Kya!" he screamed. "Kyaaaaa!"

Pulling his sword out of his scabbard, jewels and blade shining in the evening sun, he joined the fray. He dragged the weapon through Goblin skin, spraying black blood across his white cape. The Goblin fell with a dead thud and Firepelt reared. Jareth felt a strong tugging on his hair and was pulled off his horse. It was a man. He stared at Jareth with wild eyes, gone mad with the stench of blood. The man was panting from a day of battle and his dark hair was matted to his forehead, clinging to his unshaven chin. A bead of sweat dripped down his nose, mixing with the blood and falling in a watery pink to the desecrated ground. "You… Crystal-Bearer… what are you doing… in our … war?"

"Trying to help!" Jareth gasped. "We don't need your bloody help!" the man shouted, throwing Jareth to the ground. Both men swore violently as the Hypi raised a sword high. The light gleamed in the sun and Jareth saw a pair of blue flashing eyes in front of his. They were angry, Fire-Soul eyes. They glared at him and turned away. The sword came crashing down, singing in the air. It struck on Jareth's shoulder and he screamed. The Hypi leered and ran off.

Jareth began to repeat the mantra that his brother had adopted in 1938, "I have no intention of fighting…you cannot live in fear. I have no intention of fighting…you cannot live in fear. I have…." He mumbled this as he staggered up, back to where Firepelt was rearing and bucking. In calming Elvish, he calmed him down and climbed on his back.

He still needed to find Kya. Jareth's face was red, his eyes were redder. Blood streaked in his hair like Kya's dye. "I have no intention of fighting…you cannot live in fear." He held his shoulder as gently as a child, wiping blood away as he pushed Firepelt into a gallop. He kicked the Goblins and humans and Elves in his way, but he did not draw his sword again.

The sun was fading and only the last fingertips stretched beyond the ashen mountain. The mountain stretched high above the last light in shadow, rocks gathering at the bottom. The rocks his horse ran over, leaping towards the goal he could not see. And then his sight was cleared and he saw a tall girl in the armor he took from her two weeks ago. Her hair was bright, but not the cherry red of before.

Jareth urged Firepelt faster until he reached her. Kya turned around, angry. Her gaze softened for a moment, before she punched him.

Blood spurted in a waterfall down his nose, soiling his already soiled hair. He glared and shouted, "Damm ooo! I came too hulp! Come on!" The hand that wasn't holding his nose grabbed her elbow. She punched him again, this time in temple, and he fell.


	15. You Cannot Live in Fear

**Chapter 15-You Cannot Live in Fear**

_**Sorry this has taken so long… a combination of exams and getting grounded and being just plain lazy have contributed to this…**_

Jareth sneezed. Blood spurted out onto his hand. He looked around. He wasn't on the battlefield anymore. He was in an ill-pitched tent. His head was aching, his nose was aching, his entire body was aching, his heart was aching. He lay back and begged Jehovah for sleep.

The tent flap opened and a blonde head pushed it's way through. It lifted its face and the face was Kya's. Her stripes were brighter now, but only from the blood spilt. For the first time since the garden, she was smiling. Her teeth flashed white in the dark room as she whispered, "Jareth! We've won! The Hypis are safe again!" Jareth smiled at her. "Great. Now you can return home." Her smile faltered as she whispered, "Yes…I suppose I could."

She started to back out of the tent before Jareth grabbed her shoulder. "Stay a bit. You must be half dead." She laughed. "General Mi said I was 'half dead, half asleep, half crazy, and half drunk' so I suppose it is better if I don't get in his and Y'loh's way." Jareth sneezed again, but Kya was the one who winced. "Sorry bout that…." She murmured. It was Jareth's turn to laugh. Kya was the one apologizing this time.

She reached over to the bowl of water on the ground near his feet and dunked the edge of her sleeve in it. She squeezed the excess water out and gently placed it over Jareth's nose. The yellow cloth turned red and began to harden as the blood dried. Kya paid no heed to her sleeve and continued nursing Jareth. He didn't know why, but he was struck by how gentle she was. Maybe his Fire-Soul could be a River-Heart too?

She bandaged up his shoulder and without a word, left the tent. "Wait! Kya!" Jareth yelled after her. "Don't be such a baby!" he heard from outside. He laughed. Kya came back in, bearing a strange sludge that smelled of rosemary. "Eat it."

"What?"

"_Eat it_."

She was looking threatening again, so like an obedient child he ate. He was dizzy for a moment before the soporific effects of the sludge took over. Kya stood again. "Noo…stay. Forever…" Jareth slurred. Kya looked pained. "I…I can't."

"You cannot live in fear." Jareth's hand traveled up her elbow and rested on her shoulder, pulling her down to his level. He traced the contours of her face before bringing her lips to his. That single kiss started up his heart enough that the medicine was void. He sat up, wincing slightly. Kya glared at him.

"Damn you," she whispered. "What did I do this time?" he asked.

"DAMN YOU! YOU RANDOMLY KISS ME WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF YOU AND MAKING SURE YOU DON'T OVEREXERT YOURSELF AND YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO BE A GOOD PATIENT AND GO TO SLEEP! NO! YOU HAVE TO GO AROUND KISSING GIRLS! DO NOT THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THOSE FIFTY BEAUTIFUL ROYAL WOMEN STILL HANGING AROUND YOUR PALACE! HOW DO I KNOW YOU AREN'T BANGING A DIFFERENT ONE EVERY NIGHT? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT AFTER THAT ONE KISS I'M GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU? DO YOU?"

Jareth was cowering against the pole holding up the tent. "Kya!" another man walked in. "What?"

"Don't treat your king that way!"

"Don't bother your daughter when she's busy!"

"Why are you screeching like a stuck pig?"

"Why is it your business?"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Answer in questions!"

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"Am I expected to be sorry for that?"

The man groaned and turned to Jareth. "Please excuse my ill-behaved daughter. She hasn't been herself since the Goblins attacked. We are much honored to have you at our camp, Monsieur Goblin King. We hope that you will find it comfortable until you are healthy enough to ride again. And I hope" his voice began to rise here, "that our staff will make sure you are!"

He ducked (royally) out of the tent. Kya stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

"You haven't been yourself since I met you?"

"No. You kissed a lie."

"What were you like?"

"Why should I answer that?"

"Because if I kissed a lie, I'd like to kiss the truth as well."

Kya blushed. "I was quiet. I rarely spoke at all. There was nothing to say, nothing worth saying anyway. I was a good girl; I did what people asked of me and no more. I wore the pretty gowns and waved farewell to the soldiers when they marched out. I took care of the crops and the peasants, who really weren't much worse off than we were. And…" she looked up, smiling broadly, "I painted."

"You painted? What?"

"Everything! Anything that would stay still long enough, anything from my imagination, anything I could put on a canvas! I died my own hair, with my paints. I made my paints too, we couldn't afford to buy them. Sometimes I sold my work, but mostly I stacked it up in spare corners. Then…" her face fell, "the Goblins attacked. They burned and flooded our town. All my canvases were ruined. I was expected to fight, so I did. Now I'm expected to be a Fire-Soul. No room for River-Hearts in war."

Her head was held high. There was no shame. Only contempt for her past life. The River-Heart finally died.

"No room for River-Hearts in war? You've won the war. Perhaps there is no room for a Fire-Soul in you any longer. Maybe you need to let water cool you down, wash away the anger."

"Who are you to try and change me?"

"Someone who loves you very, very much."

Jareth expected her to slap him. If not that, then at least run away. But Kya was predictably unpredictable. She began to cry. Jareth started. _Oh, bloody hell. I can deal with her wanting my guts, but crying? What the hell do I do now? _

"Why are you crying?!"

"Because…" he couldn't understand the rest of what she said, her voice was thick with tears.

"What?"

"Voel Mio zuo owt ubt imo tanc!"

"I don't speak Hypi, Kya. I speak Common. Now, say that again."

"I love you too, but I can't!"

Again, that was not the answer he expected. He wasn't sure what to do, but it seemed best just to hold her, her head under his chin and say, "Will you marry me?"

"Do you have a ring?"

"Err…yes! Just…not with me."

Kya's bloodshot eyes glared.

"I didn't want it to get lost…or messed…up?" he hesitated.

The glare continued.

"And so…it's at the castle…"

"You expect me to show up, fresh from war, and go up to your parents and say 'Hi, I'm a Hypi and I'm going to marry your son because he doesn't want these bitches you've chosen for him'?"

"Not in so many words…"

"Jareth!" she shook her head.

"Well, does this whole conversation mean that you will?"

This time, Kya leaned in first. She kissed him for one long moment before saying, "What did you expect? I told you Hypis were smarter than Goblin Kings."


	16. Watermelons

**Chapter 16- Watermelons**

Kya was not happy. She was being smuggled into the Goblin King's castle. Currently, she was in a large crate on the back of a donkey.

"First you want to marry me then you want me to be a delivery of _watermelons? _I must confess I don't understand your particular brand of love."

"Watermelons are very beautiful fruits!"

"They're also not PRINCESSES!"

"Well, generally this is true."

"I AM NOT A WATERMELON!"

"No, you are several watermelons!"

"AAAAARRGH I WILL BEAT YOU TO WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE WITH A WOODEN SPOON!"

"Now, now, that's not very nice."

"Neither is stuffing a girl in a crate and calling her a watermelon."

"_Several _watermelons!"

"Amazingly, this isn't making the situation better."

"Well, you're covered in blood and mud. You hardly look like a princess. We must give my parents the proper impression if we are to be married."

"I have a feeling that your parents already hate me. I did try to bite off your sister's finger."

"I'm sure they've forgotten all about that! Besides, I'm sure Kire will advocate for us, he likes you."

Kya blushed. "I'm sure he does."

She paused. "Are you whistling?!"

Jareth glared at the box behind him. "No."

"You aren't usually this naïve are you?"

"Naïve? Compared to _whom_?"

"The rest of the world."

"Not usually."

"Will you stop as soon as this fiasco is done?"

"Madam, I am not being _naïve. _ I am being _optimistic. _You know how I love keeping young women in captivity."

"This is officially one of the worst months in history."

"I'm insulted! Most of it was spent with me."

"Jareth—you're saying I'm a watermelon."

"Sev-"

"FINE! I AM MANY WATERMELONS!"

"I knew you'd admit it eventually. Now, do watermelons yell?"

"No, _sir."_

"Therefore…?"

"I'll shut up."

"Good girl."


End file.
